Cómo duele decir Adiós
by jechu.darkness
Summary: Kagome recuerda el día en que su felicidad se esfumó, aquel día en que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se fué, aquel día en que inuYasha murió. Mal summary! TT.TT no me golpeen!


**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

**"Como duele decir Adiós"**

**By Jechu.darkness**

**Aclaraciones:**

**"Diálogos"**

_**Narración**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-: Cambio de escena **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome's POV

_Aún me cuesta aceptar que te fuiste de mi lado, que ya no estás junto a mí…Y todo por la culpa de Naraku…_

_-.-.-.-__**Flash Back**__-.-.-.-_

_Estábamos en la batalla final contra Naraku, llevábamos desventaja en la batalla; Miroku había absorbido demasiados Saimyosho, Sango estaba cuidando de Kohaku el cual yacía gravemente herido en el campo de batalla, Sesshomaru luchaba incansablemente contra una extensión de Naraku, e inuYasha…el estaba junto a Kikyou…ambos luchando gravemente heridos contra Naraku. Yo, mientras tanto, sólo podía observar, ya que inuYasha no necesitaba de mi ayuda, en ese momento Kikyou cumplía con mi lugar dentro de la batalla._

_Yo no pude soportar más el quedarme observando mientras todos mis amigos combatían exhaustos, decidí ir a ayudar a Sango…Grave error._

_Mientras yo corría a ayudar a Sango no me di cuenta de que uno de los tentáculos de Naraku iba a atacarme por la espalda, y antes de que el tentáculo pudiera atravesarme el estómago inuYasha se interpuso entre el tentáculo y yo; cayendo gravemente herido._

_Idiota. Fue lo único que pensé en ese instante. InuYasha era un completo idiota. ¡¿Es que acaso no se dio cuenta que yo preferiría perder la vida a que el muriese?!_

_Lágrimas. Muchas lágrimas. En el momento en el que me di vuelta para ver que había pasado, muchas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. inuYasha estaba tendido en el suelo, inconciente. Lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a sus brazos, esperando alguna señal de vida en el. Nada. Tomé su mano, esperando a que esta esté tibia como siempre. Fría. Su mano esta completamente congelada. _

_¡Está abriendo los ojos! El no sabe la alegría que eso causa en mi… Esta intentando decirme algo, sin embargo no logro escuchar lo que intenta decir. Parece que se ha percatado de que no lo escucho. Con sus últimas fuerzas me abraza, y me ha dicho esto:_

"_Ka…go…me…eres una tonta…casi pierdes la vida…por…un descuido…"_

"_inuYasha…perdóname…pero por favor no hables…estás muy débil…"_

"_Eso no importa…ya no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo…"_

"_¡No digas eso inuYasha! ¡Resiste por favor! No…no me dejes…"_

"_Kagome…cuida a Souta y a Shippou, dile a tu abuelo que fue agradable saber que alguien sabe de mi época además de ti, dile a Kaede que siempre la recordaré como la abuela que nunca tuve, dile a todos los demás que siempre los voy a recordar…y tu Kagome…recuerda que siempre te amaré y que te estaré cuidando esté donde esté…"_

"_¡inuYasha! Es que acaso esta es tu… ¿despedida?"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_inuYasha…No…no te vallas porfavor…no quiero" _

_En ese preciso instante, inuYasha cerró los ojos, para no volver a abrirlos nunca más. Más lágrimas. Nunca había sentido tanta tristeza en mi vida. Ahí estaba su cadáver. El cuerpo de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Esa persona con la que tantos buenos momentos había vivido, ya no está. inuYasha. Ese es su nombre, el nombre de la persona que amé, amo, y amaré._

_-.-.-.-.-__**Fin del Flash Back**__-.-.-.-.-_

_Naraku. Cómo lo detesto. El es el causante del sufrimiento de los demás y el mío. Por ahora me consuela un poco el hecho de que el este muerto. Así es. El está muerto. Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga y yo unimos fuerzas y lo derrotamos. _

_Miroku y Sango se han casado y se han llevado a Kohaku con ellos a reconstruir la aldea de exterminadores. Shippou ha crecido y también se fue con Miroku y Sango. Yo volví a mi época, por ahora estoy sola; Mamá, Souta y el abuelo se han ido de vacaciones mientras yo estuve en el Sengoku. No se como les explicaré la muerte de inuYasha, de seguro el más afectado después de mi será Souta. Yo aún no puedo olvidarte inuYasha, derecho, jamás lo haré. Y sabré salir adelante, porque tú hubieras querido que no me rindiera. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**hola!**

**y ke les pareció, eh??**

**triste?? me lo imaginaba xd**

**weno, eso era, la inspiración me llegó de golpe en un momento inesperado xD**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews, ia q es mui importante para mi saber que opinan, tambien diganme si quieren un segundo capitulo desde el punto de vista de inuYasha o el final feliz **

**se despide:**

**Jechu! **


End file.
